This Love
by AliceMalicious
Summary: When Bella wakes up from her transformation, nobody is there with her. She goes to the Denali's and found out that Edward was cheating with Tanya Denali. So she goes to Volterra and meet her true soulmate. But, Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first story. In this story there is no Renesmee, let's just say that Bella isn't pregnant in this story and that it's time for her transformation. Please don't hate me for this :(**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bella POV

When I woke up from my transformation, I found that the house is empty. I figured that they would be in the Denali's, so I decided to go there. When I reached the Denali's I found that the house is empty too, but I heard moaning upstairs. What I found is quite surprising, I saw Edward and Tanya making out. They didn't even notice that I was there. So I took of my ring and place it in their doormat. I have decided that I go somewhere far, since I don't have anybody else in Forks. Charlie died because of a heart attack. So I returned to Forks to grab my college money since I don't need it anymore and I book a plane to Volterra,Italy

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella POV

After two days flight, I finally arrived. I hail a cab and went to Volterra. When I reached Volterra I was greeted by the secretary, her name is Gianna if I'm not mistaken and she was still human.

"Excuse me, can I talk to Aro?" I said

"Sure. Wait a moment please" she said

After a while, Felix come out of the door

"Bella, what a pleasant surprise. Master Aro would be happy to see you" he said

"I hope so" I muttered

"Follow me" he said

He led me through the corridors and we ended in the front of two large doors.

He open the doors, and I thought 'here we go, again…'

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella POV

"Isabella what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Aro asked

"Remember, when you asked me if I wanted to join the Volturi?" I asked. He nodded

"Well, I accept your offer" I said. And he was grinning like the Grinch, which is kinda creepy

"I would love to have you as a part of the Volturi. But, may I ask what made you change your mind?" he asked

"Well, when I woke up from my transformation 2 days ago I was alone. Nobody is there with me, so I visit the Denali and I found out that Edward is cheating on me with Tanya Denali" I said

"Well, it's his lost then" he said to me with a smile and I smiled back

"What kind of power do you have, Isabella?" Caius asked

"I haven't figure it out. Since I was a newborn" I said

"Demetri can you go get Katheryn" Aro said

After a while, Demetri came with a Brunette.

"Katheryn, do you know what Isabella power is?" Aro asked

"Well, it seems like she has more than one power. She has a shield physically and mentally, she can control weather, she has elemental manipulation, and she can absorb power just by touching" Katheryn said

"What an amazing powers" He said with a smile "Isabella, are you feeling thristy?" He continued

"My throat is kinda burning" I said

"Why don't you go to your room first, There is some blood in the refrigerator" He said

"Alec, can you take Isabella to her room" He said to Alec

"Of course master" Alec said

As we made our way towards the door, I heard Marcus laugh and he give his hand to Aro, and Aro smiled.

"Isabella," Marcus said. And I turned to him "I forgot to tell you your bond. Aro is your father, Caius and I are your uncles, Sulpicia is your mother, Athenodora is your aunt, Jane and Heidi are your sisters,Felix and Demetri are your brothers,and Alec is your mate" He said that last one with a smile

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alec POV

When the door opens, I saw the most beautiful vampire. Her name is Bella I supposed and she was Edward's mate much to my disappointment. When she was talking to Aro, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She told Aro that Dickward cheats on her with Tanya Denali, I feel bad for her. She doesn't deserved to be treated like that, she's too perfect. When she told Aro that Dickward cheats on her, she has a hint of sadness in her voice. When they finished talking, Aro called me.

"Alec, can you take Isabella to her room?" Aro said. It was more like an order than a question

"Of course master" I replied

As we made our way towards the door, I heard Marcus laugh which is kinda weird because he rarely laugh. And then he give his hand to Aro, and Aro smiled like Cheshire cat.

"Isabella," Marcus said. And she turned to him

"I forgot to tell you your bond. Aro is your father, Caius and I are your uncles, Sulpicia is your mother, Athenodora is your aunt, Jane and Heidi are your sisters,Felix and Demetri are your brothers,and Alec is your mate" He said that last one with a smile.

I was shocked to hear that this beautiful vampire is my mate.

Bella POV

I was shocked and happy at the same time. I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS GORGEOUS VAMPIRE BESIDE ME IS MY MATE!. I was literally screaming in my head.

"Isabella, shall we go to your room?" Alec asked.

"Yes, of course" I replied.

And we were running with vampire speed to my room.

"So, you're my mate huh?" I asked. It was a stupid question

"Yes" He said

"It's okay if you don't want to be my mate, I understand that. I know that I'm ugly and I deserved no love…." I said with sadness in my voice. If I could cry, I would definitely cry right now.

"You're not ugly Isabella, you're beautiful and you deserved to be loved" He said as he cupped my face in his hand.

"And," He continued "I would love to be your mate" He said.

And the next thing I knew, he kiss me

TBC…


End file.
